<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ginta, Just Ginta by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380958">Ginta, Just Ginta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginta contemplates what life would be like if he lived alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ginta, Just Ginta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published June 6, 2011</p><hr/><p>Ginta patted his pelts, brushing off the dust with his hands. He looked at his palms and watched the air dust the earth off of his flesh. And as he watched the particles scatter he wondered what it was to be set so free.</p><p>Alone, adrift. He fathomed the possibility not to be of Koga's gang. Free. Of following into places he did not want to go. Rallying against things he did not want to fight. Oh, to be Ginta, just Ginta.</p><p>Not Ginta of the wolf pack.</p><p>When the weight of it sunk into his mind his body trembled at the hollowness of it. The price of freedom was aloneness - worse - insignificance. Where would he go, what would he do that mattered more than his lupine family?</p><p>He heard the call and staggered aback.</p><p>The threshold into freedom was there, everywhere, the simplest act - the smallest step - was all that would be needed to take it....</p><p>He echoed the call.</p><p>"Koga!" Ginta returned. The wolf needed the pack as much as he needed air to live.</p><p>"You've been slower than usual today, Ginta," said the alpha male.</p><p>Sitting by him, grooming him, Ginta smiled knowing Koga needed him, too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>